Ezekiel
Ezekiel '''was a contestant on Total Drama Island Role play as a member of the team the Killer Bass. He would be one of the first eliminated and would not go on to qualify for the second season of Total Drama Role play, Total Drama Action, but he would appear in the Aftermath shows. Ezekiel later qualifies for season 3 and plays a much better game. Role * ''Total Drama Island- 'Minor Antagonist but redeemed minor protagonist * 'Total Drama World Tour-' Major Protagonist Personality Ezekiel in the first season is very rural and sexist to his female teammates but its hinted that this is his fathers personality that Ezekiel was taught these things In season 3 Ezekiel isnt sexist and reveals a nice but dumb personality Total Drama Island Roleplay Episode 1-2 Ezekiel was the 20th camper to be introduced in season 1. He was placed on the Killer Bass. Ezekiel said many sexist things about woman, and angered the females, especially Eva. Ezekiel at least tried in the challenge, and in the end, was spared, and Sadie was sent packing for not helping. Episode 3 Despite apologizing to Eva, she continues to act harsh towards him due to his words last episode. She believes he needs to prove himself. In the challenge, Ezekiel tries to be nice to Eva, and wants to hang out with her, but she is not interested. She gets fed up with him and knocks him out, getting him out of the challenge. After the challenge, Eva and Courtney form an alliance and think of taking out weak members. Ezekiel begs them to eliminate Tyler over him, however, due to his words, they double cross him, sending him home. He makes an appearance later in the Playa Des Losers special, as well as the special. he did not qualify for season two. Ezekiel is seen in Season 2 Total Drama Action as a member of the aftermath show and seems to be less sexist than he was. He does qualify for season three however. Total Drama World Tour RolePlay Episode 1-2 Ezekiel is introduced and immediately is mistreated by Chris and Eva. Bridgette stands up for him and Ezekiel quickly falls for her. During the challenge, Tyler gets angry with Ezekiel, and they fall off the pyramid. Ezekiel is placed on Team Victory, and complains about the stick with the rest of the team. When they lose, Tyler and Harold want to target Ezekiel, but in the end, LeShawna and DJ decide to give him a chance and vote off Harold with him. Episode 3 Ezekiel has to do the pinball challenge with Tyler, and neither are happy about it. Their arguing causes them to bump into Gwen and Bridgette's pinball, knocking the girls off course. They then blame each other for that, before they are knocked out by Sadie and Alejandro. Tyler wants to target Ezekiel again, but Eva tells DJ and Ezekiel to vote off LeShawna to save themselves, and they reluctantly do so. The team of three makes a plan to stay safe. Episode 4 Ezekiel and Tyler fail in the ice challenge, before DJ helps get them across. Episode 5 Tyler makes a deal with Ezekiel, that if he stops gawking over Bridgette, he will vote off DJ instead. Episode 7 | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Ezekiel helps his team in the first challenge but he later sits out in the second. Episode 8 Ezekiel and his team are captured by the zing zings. In the treasure hunting challenge Ezekiel thinks he saw treasure but he actually did and he cost his team the challenge but Tyler keeps his part to the deal and votes out DJ with Tyler. Episode 9 Ezekiel and Tyler are the last 2 member's of team Victory. In the challenge Ezekiel and Tyler cant do the challenge due to being chased down by Pennywise the clown. In a reference to the film Ezekiel and Tyler lose the challenge and head to the sewers to fight it where he is grabbed and dragged off by Sadie but he returns and he and Tyler are able to put IT back into hiding and the 2 form a brother like friendship. That night Ezekiel sacrifices himself for Tyler and eliminates himself by jumping out of the plane. Episode 12 Ezekiel is the second guest on the aftermath show. When it comes his turn for questioning Duncan questions him on his reasoning for quitting for Tyler. Ezekiel reveals Tyler was one of the few people to show him respect and which this made the two form a bond and Ezekiel tells him he probably wouldn't have come close to winning anyway. Episode 18 Ezekiel is seen sitting with the other eliminated contestants. Episode 24 Ezekiel is among many of those supporting Noah in the finale Episode 26 Ezekiel cheers for Noah in the finale, and when the volcano explodes he along with others flee the island. Trivia * Ezekiel went from having the least amount of friends to having at least 8 * Ezekiel is the only contestant to speak with a Canadian accent Notes * Ezekiel went from being the 2nd eliminated in Island to being the 7th to be eliminated marking a huge competition improvement